Eddie Carr
|portrayed = Richard Schiff |role = Tech Expert |died = May 23, 1997 (Film canon) 1995 (Novel canon) 1997 (Trespasser canon) |status = Deceased}} Edward "Eddie" Carr was a field equipment expert sent to Isla Sorna by Hammond. Novels Eddie Carr appears in . Eddie was the assistant of Jack Thorne at Mobile Field Systems. According to Thorne, Carr was brilliant with mechanics; he could fix anything and understand how it worked by just looking at it. He helped assemble most of the equipment used on the Sorna expedition and was nervous of their operation in the field. Eddie accompanied Ian Malcolm and Thorne to Sorna, and provided mechanical expertise where needed which would be important on the island. He also went with the two other men and Sarah Harding to the T .rex nest, and had his boot attacked by one of the infant Tyrannosaurs. Though told to shoot it, Eddie brought the baby back to the trailers to see if its leg was broken. Knowing nothing about surgery or animals, and at Levine’s suggestion, Eddie went to the high hide for safety. When a pack of Velociraptors attacked the high hide, he attempted to beat them back with a metal pole. However, it was wrenched from his grasp by a raptor, and Eddie fell to the ground where the pack killed him. Film canon In Eddie Carr designed and provided most of the equipment and vehicles used by the InGen Hunters. Eddie only felt contempt for Dr. Ian Malcolm's attitude toward technology, disliking his rough treatment of their equipment. Despite his meek, slow appearance, Eddie was quite intelligent and knew a little about weaponry as well. He brought along a Lindstradt air rifle, loaded with a fast-acting, deadly neurotoxin, to use if necessary. He also brought along a treehouse like structure called a "high hide," which was designed to act as a lookout for the researchers. When Ian Malcolm, Sarah Harding, and Nick Van Owen were attacked by two Tyrannosaurus rex in the Fleetwood RV Mobile Lab, Eddie leaped heroically into action. He attached the cable winch of his Mercedes M-Class to the bumper of the trailer, trying to keep it held steady and from going over the cliff long enough for them to climb out and get to safety. This action meant he went into reverse and floored the pedal and ultimately destroyed the car. Unfortunately, this activity caught the interest of the two tyrannosaurs, who reappear from the jungle behind him, much to his horror. The male rips open the top of the car and destroys the left front door. Panicking, Eddie throws himself to the side, then under the dashboard, at the same time attempting to keep his foot on the gas pedal to stop the trailers or himself from being dragged over the cliff. The female, roaring above him, solves this problem for him by planting her foot on the car's hood as her mate continue his assault and tears the now unoccupied driver's seat from the car (inadvertently causing the airbags to inflate). In sheer desparation, Eddie reaches for his rifle to defend himself, but its barrel gets entangled in some netting before he can aim it and fire. He then starts kicking frantically as the male lunges for him again and this is what ultimately leads to his demise. The male snatches Eddie's foot with his mouth and swings him about before he tosses him in the air and bites his head, killing Eddie instantly while the female bites one of his legs. The two Tyrannosaurs ''then have a tug-of-war with Eddie's corpse before he is torn in half; the male devours his piece first, while the female saves his leg for later. Shortly after rescuing Dr. Malcolm and crew Roland made a disparaging and vituperative comment regarding Eddie's fate with the ''T. rex family, but is chastised by a defensive Ian for showing a complete lack of respect even when Eddie had selflessly given his life for theirs. Toy lines Eddie Carr appears in The Lost World Series 1. His toy comes with a baby Triceratops and a capture claw which can be used to capture it. Trivia *When the male and female Tyrannosaurus rip Eddie in half, if you look closely on the left, you can see the female doesn't eat her half of Eddie's legs, perhaps saving them for later, or to give to their infant. Quotes Category:The Lost World characters Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park characters Category:LEGO Jurassic World characters Category:Dinosaur victims Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Tyrannosaurus Rex Victims Category:Adults Category:Protagonists